Deux mondes, deux existences, un seul amour
by la petite reunionaise
Summary: Hinata est une riche héritière, Sasuke Uchiwa est un orphelin, vivant avec son frère, Itachi et son meilleur ami : Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke font tout pour sortir de leur monde étouffant et peutêtre y arriverontils par leur rencontre. Chapitre II publié !
1. Le commencement

**Deux mondes, deux existences, un seul amour**

Genre : Romance, général

Rating : 13 +

Couples : Sasu/Hina, Neji/Ten, Shika/Ino Naru/Saku peut-être

Résumé : Hinata, riche héritière âgée de 18ans sort en secret avec Sasuke Uchiwa, orphelin âgé lui aussi de 18ans, il vit avec son frère, Itachi, et son meilleur ami lui aussi orphelin : Naruto du même âge que lui, tous trois font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour sortir de cet enfer. Hinata, elle aussi de son côté ferait tout pour sortir de ce monde de richards, un jour ils se rencontrent…

Lieu : Nos persos vivent en France, désolé mais c'est plus facile pour moi ' j'espère que ce n'est pas trop gênant si oui dites-le moi et j'arrangerai ça.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 1 : Le chamboulement

Le soleil se lève, un jeune homme le regarde se levait, « enfin » pense-t-il, il aurait un peu moins froid mais bon dans quelques heures ils mourront de chaud,

« - Uchiwa ! On te paie pas pour tu regardes le soleil, remue-toi ! »

Le dénommé se tourne vers le gros lard qui vient de lui hurler dessus et pense : « Pour le salaire de misère je pense pouvoir regarder le soleil… ».

Ce dernier soupire et se remet au travail : il prend une poutre qui doit peser la moitié de son poids si ce n'est plus et la soulève avec autant de force qu'il peut, il est déjà épuisé mais bientôt ce sera fini, ça doit être trois bonnes heures qu'il fait ça et là il commence sérieux à se fatiguer surtout que le trajet est assez long mais bon après il sera payé 50€ et c'est 50€ il n avait besoin, ils en avaient besoin…

« - Sasuke dépose ça là…merci mon frère !!

- Dis tu seras payé combien toi ?

- Moi 75 et toi ?

- 50…

- Allez mec, courage c'est bientôt fini et puis Itachi sera content avec l'argent qu'il a ramassé on pourra payer le loyer et tout ce sera chouette hein… Sasuke tu penses encore à elle ?

- Hum ! Mais non, ne t'en fais pas Naruto !

- Mouais mais bon j'suis pas convaincu mais bon allez va chercher une autre poutre et dépêches-toi le gros lard m'a promis de me donner un pourboire de 5€ si j'arrive à mettre autant de poutres que possible et en peu de temps !

- Quoi ?? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Ben tu me parlais ? »

Sasuke préfère ne pas répondre et court chercher une nouvelle poutre, plus en ils en auront mieux ce sera. Il prend la poutre, le cale bien sur son épaule et se met à marcher aussi vite qu'il le peut, il la donne à Naruto qui va la placer dans l'entrepôt. Et il recommence ça pendant près de 2 heures, puis une sonnerie sonne, Sasuke presse le pas, cette sonnerie signifie qu'il ne reste que 60 secondes avant la fin, il se presse autant qu'il peut mais à force d'appuyer les poutres sur son épaule celui-ci commence à le faire souffrir mais là il ne veut pas y penser, « plus vite » se dit-il, mais Naruto se rend compte de sa douleur et s'empresse de venir la lui prendre et cours vers l'entrepôt il dépose la poutre mais…

« -Naruto c'est pas la bonne !!! » lui prévient son ami, Naruto reprend la poutre mais trop tard la sonnerie a sonné : c'est terminé. Naruto enlève alors la poutre et la remet à la place mais il n'aura pas la somme prévu au lieu de lui donner 5 euros de plus il ne lui donne que 2 euros. Nos deux amis alors partent avec leur argent et leurs pourboires, ils traversèrent le chantier et en sortent, Sasuke prend alors la parole :

« - Naruto c'est pas grave on a eu 2 € c'est déjà pas mal comme pourboire !!! » dit-il en tapant son ami dans le dos pour le réconfortant, celui-ci tête baissé.

« - Faut qu'on trouve un autre boulot le reste du temps !!

- J'suis d'accord mais quoi ? Là il doit être 8 heures aucun boulot ne commence à cette heure ici ! Et puis on serait trop fatigué…

- On aurait du rester au Japon…

- T'as peut-être raison mais tu sais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas rester…

- Je sais mais bon… là-bas au moins on était mieux payé et on avait un chouette appart'

- Ouais c'est vrai t'as raison…

- Et là-bas il y avait Sakura…

A ce nom, Sasuke s'arrête brusquement de marcher et baisse la tête…

« -Excuse-moi j'avais oublié, je suis…

- Non, ça va aller je sais que tu l'a pas fait exprès aller on continue, faut qu'on rentre j'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi, je sens une drôle d'odeur !

- Ca ça s'appelle de la transpiration, Naruto !

- Non je ne parle pas de ça, sens tu verras !! » Sasuke s'exécute et redresse vite la tête et se pince le nez et dit :

- Naruto ça flingue !!! Ah ça sens la merde beurk !

- Merci Sasuke ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça. »

Sasuke s'éloigne de son ami blond et le regarde et s'écrie :

- Baka ! T'as marcher dan de la merde oh !! T'es pas doué Naruto !!!!!

- Ah j'avais même pas remarqué XD !!!!!

- Mais essuie-moi ça au lieu de rire baka !

- Oh c'est bon c'est le pied gauche !!

- Quoi ?

- Le pied gauche.

- Oui ça va compris mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben on dit que lorsqu'on marche dans la merde du pied gauche ça porte chance !!!

- Ouais ben en attendant enlèves ça !!!!

- Rooohh !!! C'est bon je vais enlever !

- Salut les garçons !!!

- Ah Tenten ça va ?

- Berk !! C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- C'est Naruto !! Il a marché dans de la chiotte et il ne veut même pas essuyez ça, ce dégueu !!

- Au moins c'est le pied gauche !

- Ah t'as vu !

- Je ne suis entouré que d'imbéciles ou quoi --' ?

- Ouais ben l'imbécile vous a trouvé quelque chose de génial, alors Naruto tu m'enlèves ça et toi Sasuke tu souris même si ça te fais mal, ok ? »

Naruto enlève avec un mouchoir que lui a tendu la jolie crotte de ses chaussures, Sasuke alors se rapproche et demande :

« - Alors tu veux nous montrer quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé pour vous un boulot qui sera parfait et bien payé mais faut faire vite, je vous expliquerai tout, ok ? »

Tenten se met alors à courir en empruntant une petite ruelle, Naruto et Sasuke la suivent alors sans poser trop de questions….

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - Mademoiselle, voudrais-t-elle sortir aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr c'est peut-être notre dernière promenade !!

- Où voulez-vous aller ?

- Oh Gaëtan !! J'ai entendu cette phrase si souvent, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la dernière !!!

- Allons Melle Hyûga, ne soyez pas nostalgique.

- Mais vous allez tellement me manquer, vous étiez le seul dans cette maison à me faire sourire, vous me compreniez si bien !

- Pour moi aussi, vous êtes importante mais cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas reparti dans mon pays que…

- Inutile de te justifier, je comprends tes raisons et j'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas !

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Cela a été un honneur pour moi d'avoir une maîtresse aussi douce, aussi compréhensive et aussi belle ! ».

En effet Hinata Hyûga n'est pas seulement connu pour l'immense fortune qu'elle va hériter de son père lorsque celui-ci le lui cèdera mais elle était aussi connu pour sa grande beauté, son teint blanc, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, ses yeux blancs, entièrement blancs, son visage d'une finesse en parfait acccord avec son corps mince ayant des formes parfaites pour son corps, son visage. Cette beauté lui répondit :

- Et pour moi quel honneur d'avoir un chauffeur et jardinier aussi tendre, qui me donne la joie dont j'avais besoin, l'amour qu'il me manquait, vous étiez pour moi un père, le père dont j'ai toujours rêver…snif …et vous le serez toujours !

- Hinata-san…

La jeune Hinata se met alors à pleurer et Gaëtan la prend dans ses bras fébrile et la console comme il la toujours fait. Hinata entent l'horloge sonnait et se rend compte qu'il est déjà 9 heures, elle se sépare de son « père », sèche ses larmes et dit :

« - Je vais me préparer pour la promenade !! »

Hinata se lève de son fauteil monte rapidement les escaliers puis regarde l'horloge : 9H04 elle devait vite s'habiller puis elle se tourne à gauche et monte encore des escaliers et disparaît du champ de vision de Gaétan, celui sort du salon où se trouvait sa maîtresse, puis du hall d'entrée où des servantes finissent de nettoyer le manoir. Ils les saluent toutes, puis poussent la porte principale et regarde devant lui, des escaliers descendent et donnent sur une sorte de rond point où se trouve une fontaine d'anges, et là voiture de Melle Hyûga y est garée, une somptueuse limousine noire luisante au soleil, ensuite il y avait un jardin parsemé de buisson, d'arbustes, de fleurs.

Il sourit, il se souvient encore lorsqu'il a vu la gigantesque maison, la richesse des lieux, son élégance et tout cela avait du coûter des millions après tout cette fontaine devait dater de l'antiquité, sa maîtresse et sa mère avaient beaucoup de goût, de l'extérieur la maison semblait comme toutes les autres mais de l'intérieur sa maîtresse avait su allier modernité et élégance. Dire qu'un autre que lui allait ressentir la même chose que lui-même, il avait hâte de voir cela, Tenten, la nouvelle servante, lui avait promis de lui emmener un chauffeur et un jardinier. Hé oui pour ses loyaux services, le maître de maison a autorisé à Gaëtan de choisir son ou ses successeurs mais serait-ce deux jeunes hommes ou un seul comme lui ? Telles sont les questions qu'ils se posent. Mais Tenten a intérêt de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne parte en promenade avec Melle car sinon ils l'allaient devoir attendre. Celui-ci descend l'escalier et se dirige vers la limousine et se met en position d'attente comme il l'a toujours fait…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« -Vite plus vite !!! Dépêchez-vous on y est presque !

- Tenten ça fait une heure qu'on…

- Plus d'une heure Naruto.

- Pire alors ça fait…plus d'heure….qu'on…qu'on coure à travers une route de campagne !!!

- C'est quoi ton boulot : bûcheron !

- Non ! Allez courage les garçons je vous promet que vous n'allez pas le regretter !!

- C'est encore loin !!

- Non ça y est vous voyez sur la colline, la maison, continuez de courir surtout !!!

- Quoi c'est …c'est…

- Naruto court ! » Lui ordonne Sasuke qui doit le pousser pour le faire ; s'engage alors une discussion entre eux :

« - t'as…t'as…vu...la…la…maison…

- Oui Naruto, j'ai vu allez coure !

- Mais c'est pas…une maison ça !

- Oui Naruto ce n'est pas une maison, continue…

- C'est un château ce truc là !!!

- Non Naruto ça s'appelle un manoir !

- Un manoir ?

- Un manoir.

- Oh !! C'est grand !

- Oui Naruto c'est très grand, vas-y court !!!!

- C'est beau !!!

- Oui très beau !!! Si tu veux la voir de plus près court le plus vite possible !

- C'est vrai !!

- Oui c'est vrai !!! » Lui assure son ami, et contre toute attente Naruto se mit à courir à une vitesse fulgurante, il dépasse Tenten qui était loin devant mais ça ne fait qu'enthousiasmer son amie qui court plus vite, Sasuke dépassait par les événements se remet à courir et rejoint Tenten.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Gaëtan attend sa maîtresse, puis entend comme un bourdonnement qui devient de plus marqué, ce dernier, intrigué, se dirige vers l'immense portail du domaine Hyûga, il appuie sur un bouton et dit : « - C'est moi, laisse-moi sortir j'entend un drôle de bruit et j'aimerai vérifier ce que c'est . » Puis il entend un « - Ok ! » Et le portail il rentre dans le mur et Gaëtan sort mais voilà il ne voit rien de suspect, il regarde à droite à gauche de la route : rien d'étrange, puis il tend l'oreille le bruit se rapproche dangereusement et là il en est certain ça vient de droit, il se met sur le route car il sait que ce n'est pas une voiture, et regarde et là surprise il voit quelqu'un, un petite blond qui hurle les bras en l'air enfantin, voyant que le jeune garçon ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, il préféra retourner sur le gazon et il voit le garçon de mieux en mieux, il porte une combinaison pour les chantiers sale, celui-ci s'étonne alors de voir ce jeune garçon ici, le garçon le voit enfin, il fait coucou de la main, Gaëtan le lui renvoie et l'avertit : « Regardez devant vous il y a un …

PAF !!!!!!

Le blond s'est pris l'arbre de plein fouet, comme il regardait Gaëtan il n'a pas remarqué qu'il partait en vrille, ni l'arbre devant lui et voilà le blond tombe par terre, sonné. Gaëtan court vers ce dernier et le voit plus près, sur son visage, sur ses joues il a trois traits qui font penser aux moustaches d'un chat, sur son visage on voit bien son insouciance, on aurait dit le visage d'un enfant, qui semble avoir travaillé depuis l'aurore.

« - Naruto !!! »

Gaëtan se tourne ver la voix qu'il vient d'entendre et il reconnaît la nouvelle servante, Tenten. Il comprends alors la venue du jeune homme, il est là pour le remplacer, il avale sa salive en car si il est venu pour ça cela l'étonnerait que Mr Hyûga voudra de lui bien qu'il semble travailleur.

« - Naruto ! » Tenten est là elle se penche vers l'interpellé, toujours dans les pommes, elle lui caresse le visage et sourit puis elle dit :

« - Alors t'en dit quoi ?

- Ben…Heu il est vif...

- C'est bien Naruto ça : se prendre un arbre lors d'une embauche important !!

- Naruto, il s'appelle Naruto ?

- Oui Naruto Uzumaki !! Il est japonais comme la famille Hyûga.

- Oh d'accord !

-Laisse-moi deviner il s'est pris un arbre ou bien il s'est évanoui devant le grandeur de la maison ??? »

Gaëtan se tourne encore et voit un jeune homme en combinaison aussi, un brun cette fois-ci arrive mais plus mature que le blond, moins souriant aussi.

« - La 1ère option, Sasuke !! » Lui dit Tenten.

Le dénommé Sasuke soupire mais il ne les rejoint pas, non il se dirige vers la maison, le portail ouvert mais n'y entre pas et parle à Tenten : « - Bon alors c'est quoi ce boulot ?

- Le boulot jeune homme, ce n'est pas offert c'est moi qui…

- Et vous êtes qui au fait ?

- Moi je suis le chauffeur et le jardinier de ce manoir…

- Les deux ?

- En fait je ne suis que le 2nd jardinier mais bon je suis…

- Et le chauffeur…

- Chauffeur de Melle Hyûga !

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit Melle Hyûga ?

- Oui jeune homme. »

Sasuke se met face à Gaëtan un peu effrayé par l'expression du jeune homme mais il se reprend et demande :

- Pourrais-je savoir qui êtes-vous ?

- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Vous êtes donc japonais vous aussi.

- C'est cela.

- Hé bien cette maison sera remplie de japonais alors ! »

Sasuke, au sourire et à la gentillesse de ce vieil homme, sourit lui aussi et Gaëtan sait que cette expression de froideur n'est qu'un masque, il lui serre la main.

« - Oh ! Ma tête ! », Les deux hommes se tournent alors vers Naruto qui se mit assis la main sur sa tempe, Tenten l'aide à se relever, il dit d'une voix pâteuse :

« - On a eu le travail ? »

Sasuke regarde alors Gaëtan qui semble réfléchir ensuite il regarde Tenten qui lui sourit. Et enfin il sourit, Naruto essaie de sauter puis se rabat sur Tenten en poussant un plainte.

« - Ca ça t'apprendra, Naruto ! »

Naruto fait une mine faussement boudeuse mais il est trop heureux pour pouvoir bouder et tout de suite fait un grand sourire et mais sa main derrière sa tête comme il sait si bien le faire et dit :

« - Oh ! Ca va Sasuke ! »

Et tout le monde se met à rire, Tenten toussote et dit d'un ton solennel :

« - Hé bien maintenant il faut dire…

- Bienvenue au manoir Hyûga, messieurs !! »

Tous surpris se tournent et là Sasuke voit une jeune fille au tient blanc, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux blancs, un sourire sur ses lèvres orange par le gloss et une robe bleu clair et des fleurs bleu foncés s'attachant au cou et s'arrêtant au genou, des sandales blanches. Fasciné par sa beauté et son humilité, Sasuke ne peut la détacher de son regard, il entend alors la voix de Gaëtan qui dit :

« - Hinata-san, vous voilà ! »

Sasuke murmure alors : «- Hinata… »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Voilà Mon 1er chapitre !!! Qu'en dites-vous ???

Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu !!!!


	2. Amis et familles à la rescousse

Salut à tous !!!!!!

Bon ben le voilà le 2nd chapitre !!!

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !!!!!Je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez autant !!!!

Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir !!! Désolé pour le sérieux retard ' !!!

Concernant vos reviews, je vous répondrai tous avant de poster le 3ème chapitre !!!!!

Bonne lecture !!!

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chapitre 2 : Amis et famille à la rescousse

_« - Melle Hinata, vous voilà ! »_

_Sasuke murmure alors : « - Hinata… »_

« - Melle Hyûga, vous voilà, je vois que vous aviez compris la venue de ses messieurs !

- En fait je vous ai écouté pendant un certain moment, je vous ai aperçue à la fenêtre alors j'ai eu envie de savoir qui était ses visiteurs mais apparemment se sont plus que des visiteurs.

- Vous avez raison se sont mes remplaçants, messieurs Uzumaki et Uchiwa.

- Des japonais ?

- Oui.

- C'est génial ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers ses nouveaux employés.

« - Vous venez de quel ville ? Dites-moi tout je vous en supplie !

- Heu…Ben nous on vient de Konoha et … » Dit Naruto quel peu brusqué

- Konoha !! Ca alors c'est ma ville natale !!!

- Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence !

- Oh pardon je vous ai un peu surpris, veuillez excuser mon manque de délicatesse !

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser après tout je devez… »

Durant toute la discussion, Sasuke n'avait pas dit un mot, trop occupé à regarder la maîtresse des lieues ce que remarqua Tenten, qui s'empressa de dire :

« - Melle Hyûga, veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion mais peut-être serait-il sage de décider qui serait jardinier ou chauffeur.

- Tu as raison Tenten mais où avais-je la tête ! Bon alors Sasuke-kun avez-vous…

- Sakura… » Murmura Sasuke assez fort pour que tous l'entende, à ce nom Naruto baissa la tête, Hinata étonnée dit :

« - Heu…Sasuke-kun, tout va…

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Heu…s'il vous plaît ? » Supplia l'Uchiwa, le ton qui avait employé bouleversa Hinata, il y avait tant de tristesse dans sa voix mêlée à une impuissance totale, Hinata s'approcha de lui et murmura :

« - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire la peine ça n'était pas son intention je vous le…

- Non ce n'est pas de votre faute vous ne saviez pas, je suis désolé mais il est préférable que je m'en aille je ne suis pas à la hauteur et puis je vous ai manqué de respect, je ne mérite pas votre…

« - Non…non je ne veux pas que vous partiez !! » s'écrie Hinata en fermant les yeux.

Durant le dialogue de Sasuke, Hinata n'avait pas cessé de bouger la tête négativement et de murmurer « non ». Tous n'osent pas dire un seul mot.

Gaétan prit la parole :

« - Bon je pense qu'il y a eu trop d'émotions pour un seul jour…je vous propose à tous les deux de revenir demain, puisque demain Mr Hyûga revient au manoir.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! » Lança joyeusement Tenten, Naruto accepte d'un sourire et tous regardent Sasuke attendant une réponse positive, ce dernier relève la tête, soupire puis sourit, Naruto saute en l'air, le visage d'Hinata reprend ses couleurs normales, elle essaie de gagner une attitude neutre mais c'est plus que difficile, elle lutte pour ne pas sourire, elle préfère tourner la tête vers Gaétan de peur de croiser son regard bien qu'elle sent un regard sur elle…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - J'ai été lamentable !!!!

- Mais non t'as juste pété les plombs pour un gars que tu venais juste de rencontrer !

- Merci Ino, j'ai bien fait de t'appeler.

- Mais tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi Hina ! » Dit la jeune mannequin en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« - Ino, je te signale en passant que c'était ironique !

- Hum je croyais que tu dormais, paresseux rose.

- Arrête de m'appeler paresseux rose ! » S'écria le jeune garçon à la coupe ananas.

- Paresseux rose.

- Tais-toi tout de suite « femme » !

- « Femme » non mais tu te crois où là ! A l'âge de pierre ! Quoique ce serait bien la place d'un paresseux rose !!!!

- Arrête ça Ino t'es chiante !

- C'est la vérité Shika, on y peut rien hélas ! »

Il se passe alors un combat de regard particulièrement intense se dit Hinata, elle demanda alors :

« - Neji, traduction s'il te plait ?

- Hum…Ino dit que Shika est un idiot fini, là il réplique en disant quel idiot aurait 200 QI, et puis Ino rétorque que…

- Ca ira, Neji, ça ira. » Coupa la jeune fille, une goutte sur sa tempe.

Le dit Neji se tait alors, assis sur une chaise de la chambre de sa cousine, les bras croisés, il regarde sa cousine de son regard pénétrant et en même temps si froid…

_« Froid ? Je sens qu'il n'est pas content !_ » Pense Hinata, cette dernière soupire s'approche de son cousin qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce, elle est accroupi et pose ses mains sur les genoux de son cousin qui a légèrement baissé la tête, la regarde toujours du même regard, elle au, abhorre un regard doux, compréhensif et très respectueux, Hinata décide de briser le silence :

« - Tu m'en veux tant que ça !

- …

- Neji…me pardonnes-tu ? Nii-san… »

Neji plus que surpris de cette appellation décroise les bras.

« - J'ai encore quelque petite notion du japonais ! »

A cette remarque, Neji sourit et daigne enfin parler :

« - Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi…je te reproche juste de t'être emporté pour quelqu'un dont tu ne sais que le nom et la nationalité. » dit-il calmement.

Hinata fit la moue mais Neji reprit :

« - Alors et si tu me disais pourquoi diable t'es-tu emporté de la sorte ?

- Nous disais ! »

Neji et Hinata tournent la tête en direction d'Ino qui venait de parler. Leurs deux amis avaient cessé de parler, le sourire aux lèvres, calmes comme des images.

« - Vous ne vous disputiez pas il y a quelques instant ?

- Oh ! Hina, ça ne dure jamais longtemps Shika craque toujours !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes veille peau, c'est moi qui ai gagné !

- Mais oui tu as gagné Shika ! » Puis elle dit à part à Hinata et Neji : « - C'est lui qui a craqué mais bon on va dire que c'est moi, ok ? »

Evidemment Shikamaru se rend compte de trucage complètement dépassé par la situation.

« - Alors Hina, on t'attend !

- Ben en fait… » Hinata regarde ses amis et son cousin, Ino un grand sourire aux lèvres, Shikamaru la tête légèrement tourné, sûrement vexé par les propos d'Ino, Neji lui est neutre.

« - Ben il…je…

- « Il » est au singulier ou au pluriel je dis ça car il me semble que tu avais dit qu'il y avait deux garçons, non ? »

A sa remarque, Hinata se met à rougir et bégaie :

« - Hé bien…je…bien sûr…que je parle des…deux garçons…

- Heureusement qu'on est habitué à ton fameux langage » ironisa Shikamaru.

- Hinata pourquoi rougis-tu ? Nous aurais-tu menti ?

- Ca c'est vrai et puis tu n'arrives pas à mentir, Hinata est-ce que tu parlais de « Sasuke », par hasard ? » Interroge son cousin.

« - Alors Hinata tu vas nous dire la vérité ou pas ? » Demande Shikamaru.

Tous ses amis la regardent alors d'un regard soupçonneux et son cousin fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?? » Pense désespérément Hinata.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« - Bon je vais dormir a+. »

Naruto et un jeune homme regarde le brun s'en allait, Naruto baisse la tête, on entend une porte se claquer.

« - Bon alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande brusquement le jeune homme.

« - Ben en fait Tenten nous a trouvé…

- Encore celle-là ben dit donc j'en entends toujours parlé mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

- Itachi c'est sérieux ! » S'écrie Naruto.

Itachi le regarde de travers, Naruto s'excuse et se met à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

A suivre…

Alors vous en dites quoi ?

J'espère que cela vous aura plu !!!!

Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu cette fic !!!!


End file.
